


Can I Get A Taste?

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “I'm just gonna apply some chapstick and then we are ready to go”





	Can I Get A Taste?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts).



> happy birthday Megan!!!!!!!!!! i love you, have this lil thing, hope you like it!<3

They were in Magnus room, getting ready for their friday brunch with their friends. Well, Magnus was getting ready, Alec with a pair of jeans and a shirt was good to go.

 

“You should let me dress you Alexander. You are denying all that beauty from the world by hiding in those hideous clothes” Magnus told him when he opened the door of his loft to left him in. Alec blushed at that, hoping it wasn’t very noticeable. He was so gone for Magnus, even the slightly compliment made him all warm and fuzzy inside. No that Magnus was aware of this, of course. But he hoped that the flirting and the looks he gave to him meant something.

 

“Um, there’s nothing wrong with my clothes, but thank you. I, um, keep that thought in mind” Alec mumbled.

 

“What, my dear?” Magnus asked, smiling as he made his way back to his bedroom, Alec trailing behind.

 

“ _Youdressingme”_ Alec said under his breath really fast, hoping Magnus haven’t heard him. That was not the case, of course, because Magnus smile became a smirk. He got close and patted Alec in the cheek, suddenly very close. “I would hold you to that” he whispered.

 

“Now, sit and wait for me to finish” he turned around and left a speechless Alec standing in the middle of the room. He got out of his stupor, blushing furiously and went to sit on the bed.

 

After a few minutes, Magnus turned around, with bronzer defining his sharp cheekbones, kohl highlighting his already warm bright eyes. “I'm just gonna apply some chapstick and then we are ready to go”

 

At that sight, Alec stopped thinking. And apparently his brain to mouth filter stopped working too, because the next thing he knew he was blurting out, “Can I try it? I wanna have a taste” to Magnus, who looked delighted to show him the benefits of chapstick.

 

“Sure!” Magnus started, coming to sit next to him on the bed, “this one it’s cherry flavor,I’m sure your dry lips are gonna thank you for you to stop biting th--mphm!” he was promptly interrupted by Alec smashing their mouths together.

 

Alec didn’t know what prompted him to do it. One moment, he was watching Magnus applying chapstick to his already soft looking, velvety lips, and the next one he lurking forward and taking Magnus mouth in his.

 

It was the best taste in the world.

 

Magnus gasped and went very still, clearly surprised at the sudden attack. Alec panicked for a little, thinking maybe he had made a mistake, reading wrong all the signs behind their banter and playful flirting, but then Magnus responded eagerly, tangling his hands in his hair.

 

Things escalated from there.

 

Their lips were moving together like the perfect symphony. Magnus mouth was warm against his and he was making this little hums, clearly enjoying himself. Alec took his plump and very delectable bottom lip between his, a low moan escaping at the taste of the combination of the chapstick and _Magnus._

 

He could kiss Magnus forever but, eventually, the need for air became hard to ignore, and when they parted, they were both panting hard, staring at each other with wide eyes, their foreheads touching. Alec ran his tongue through his lips, and Magnus eyes flickered down at the movement. “So” he started, voice breathless, “does this means you like the taste or…” Magnus trailed.

 

“Oh, I-I like it very much” Alec stammered, “but I should try it again, just to be safe”

 

“Yeah” Magnus breathed, “you can never be too sure. Come here” he pulled Alec by the neck and crashed their mouths together again.

 

Somehow, it tasted better than the first time.

 

Needless to say, they were late for brunch.

  
  
  



End file.
